


C. O. M. P. A. Ñ. E. R. O

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accion, Drama, Guerra, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: - Voy a cuidarte. -- Y yo a protegerte, compañero . -
Relationships: Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Querido Diario.

Siempre pensé en mantenerme callado. Obligarme a callar mi corazón que gritaba con desespero tu nombre y mis sentimientos, lo que siento por ti.

Hoy en día esos sentimientos se desbordan como un vaso con mucha agua o un río en una montaña.

Me es difícil acallar mis halagos y los pequeños apodos cariños que se me ocurren para llamarte día y noche.

Tengo que resistirme muchas veces en no poder besarte o abrazarte, en robarte un beso de sorpresa o alagarte por tu belleza que me mantiene cautivado.

Me gustas, me pareces lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Tú eres lo que le da luz a mi vida y se de ante mano que si algo te llegara a pasar, haría hasta lo imposible por salvarte.

Esa es la verdad, yo haría muchas cosas por ti, Yugi.

Me enamoraste.

Aún recuerdo ese día, la primera vez que te vi, me golpeas te y me dijiste que alejara mis manos lejos de tu lindo trasero, pues si, lo había abofeteado un poco, te saque un sonrojó, el más dulce que pude recordar.

Seguramente, no veas esto, pues lo estoy escribiendo en mi diario mientras realizó una misión en la que me han alejado de ti por un par de meses.

Pero cuando regrese, estoy seguro que me brindará la mejor atención, primero te abalanzaras a mi, me darás una bienvenida con lágrimas de felicidad al verme, porqué bien sabes el peligroso trabajo que hacemos, te aseguraras de que tenga la mejor atención médica, personalmente tu me revisaras, es lo que más adoro de esas atenciones tuyas.

Te preocupas por mi cómo yo lo hago contigo cuando sales hacia una misión, en la que no puedo ir contigo y protegerte.

Pero de antemano y personalmente, yo arriesgaría mi vida por ti.

En las misiones que a veces nos toca juntos me aseguro de siempre estar a tu lado, cuándo estamos en campo de guerra, no me despego de ti, siempre te procuro primero, siempre cuido de que estés bien y llegues a salvo a casa, que es donde perteneces.

Pero no, tu insististe en ser médico cirujano de las fuerzas armadas y yo, un soldado que se dedicaría a servirle a mi país para proteger a las personas que amo.

Estamos en guerra, la peor que hemos vivido y hemos sobrevivido a incontables encuentros con la muerte.

En un milagro que sigamos vivos, pero si de un día para otro alguien de nosotros estaría destinado a morir, confesaría mis sentimientos, te robaría mil besos y mil abrazos.

Probablemente sería rechazado por ti, pero valdría la pena; mi confesión y el robo de besos, te fastidiarías, te cansarías de mi, ¿me odiarías?, no lo creo.

Ya lo tengo visto.

Tal vez te enojes.

Tal vez solo me ignores.

Pero yo se qué me dejarías hacerlo; besarte, abrazarte e incluso hasta tener sexo contigo, porqué sabes que mi vida te pertenece.

Si uno de los dos llegará a morir en plena guerra, ese sería yo. Porque yo de nada dejaría que te lastimaran.

Firmado: Y. S

* * *

Jamás he escrito algo sobre la guerra o algo por el estilo pero me atrajo el tema en cuanto vi este comentario.

Sí, surgió cuando estaba viendo al. Doctor Vic y lo era ser médico cirujano militar. 

En cuanto vi el comentario tenia que hacerle una historia y que mejor que para mis tricolores que la protagonicen.

  
Espero les guste.

¡Oh!, con respecto a las otras historias, muchas inflige las nuevas normas de Wattpad por lo que deben ser corregidas y algunas partes eliminadas. Así que, denme chance, plis, que es complicado editar, intercambiar palabras por otras. 

¡LAS AMO! 


	2. A

\- Déjame. –

\- ¡oh!, por favor. No te pongas así. - Lo detengo de su hombro, Yugi se detiene en seguida, se que está molesto por la decisión que acabo de tomar, pero era una buena oportunidad para mi. - Es una misión a la que estoy dispuesto ir. –

\- Te van a herir. Te pueden matar incluso. - Se voltea y me ve con esos preciosos ojos que tiene. Brillan, tintinean con miedo, lo que hace que sienta unas enormes ganas de poder calmarlo a besos. - No lo hagas, no vayas. –

\- Yugi ya está decidido. - Dije firmemente.

\- Entonces déjame ir contigo. –

“No

\- Eso no. Me niego y lo sabes. –

\- Entonces prefieres ir tu solo hacia Irak. - Asentí, Yugi vuelve a enojarse, su rostro se vuelve casi por completo roja, está frustrado, se cruza de brazos y camina en círculos, se que está planeando como convencerme de que lo lleve conmigo, cosa que no hare; la misión era peligrosa, y si pueda que salga herido y muerto, pero estaba tan seguro de esto, era una misión suicida, pero lo valdría.

En plena guerra se deben aceptar misiones de alto riesgo para poder tener paz un poco más.

\- No quiero. Se que es importante la misión y la elegiste por propia voluntad, pero es qué... - Me toma de los brazos, sus ojos están acuosos y sus mejillas sonrojada, las lágrimas van cayendo sin permiso alguno. - No quiero perderte. Yami, por favor sólo... Solo regresa vivo. - Me abraza fuerte, siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi ropa como militar y no dude en corresponder aquel abrazo, acaricio su cabeza con suavidad para calmarlo.

"Quisiera despedirme de él de una manera apropiada con él, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas darle una de las mejores noches para mi aibou, pero no puedo.

\- Bien, ya basta. - Lo alejo de mí, Yugi sigue con su cara llorosa y su rostro rojo. - Oye. - Le digo con cariño y limpio sus lágrimas.

" Sí supieras lo tierno que te ves así, pequeño. Créeme que con una palabra tuya harías que me arrodillara frente de ti y harías que te besara los pies e incluso podría hacerte otra cosa.

\- Solo quiero que te cuides mucho, ¿sí?. - Me dice y se aleja otro poco más, se acomoda su ropa. - Y cualquier cosa, por favor. Si tienes una emergencia o algo, no dudes en comunicarte con la basé o conmigo. - Asentí. - Cuídate mucho y espero que la misión salga bien. - Toma mis manos y las aprieta un poco, cierra sus ojos y murmura algo que no alcance a escuchar, luego suelta mis manos, llevas sus manos hacia su cuello y se quita aquel collar de plata en forma de cruz que le di hace tiempo, se para de puntitas y me lo pone.

\- Pero Yugi esto... –

\- Va a protegerte. - Me dice, sosteniendo la cruz en sus manos, luego me la oculta bajo mi camisa. - Tal vez no podré estar contigo en carne propia, pero al menos, se que estaré contigo de esta forma. –

\- Esta bien. - Contestó.

Yugi suspira y luego pone su mano en mi pecho.

\- Sí llegas herido o moribundo, Dios no lo quiera, te estaré esperando para curarte, para salvarte la vida, ¿me escuchaste?. - Me vio con decisión en los ojos. - Voy a cuidarte. - Me dijo.

Tome su mano entre las mías he hice lo impensable, bese sus nudillos, sacándole un sonrojo, luego le sonreí.

\- Y yo voy a protegerte. - Con aquellas palabras me marche hacia mi misión dejando solo a Yugi.

"¿Cuantas veces debo enseñarte que lo más importante en mi vida, eres tú?."

*Continuará...


	3. B

\- "Volviste.

Una gran suspiro lleno de alivio salió de Yugi, el menor se encontraba realmente calmado y aliviado de que Yami haya regresado con bienestar después de su misión.

-" Ahora quítate la ropa.- Dijo Yugi.

-"¿Qué?.

Una sonrisa traviesa aparece en los labios de Yami.

-"Consulta médica. - Se apresura a decir Yugi, Yami sólo suelta una pequeña risa. -" No mal pienses. -

\- "Jamás lo haría. - Dijo Yami mientras se despojaba de su ropa de combate. -" Es solo que eres alguien muy especial con ese tema. –

\- ¿Te refieres al sexo?. - Prosiguió el menor mientras tocaba el tórax de su amigo, por ahora nada se encontraba fuera de su lugar, al parecer no había huesos rotos, su cabeza no tenía ninguna herida, sólo eran los puros rasguños en su cuerpo y... - ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?. -

-Herida de bala. - Dijo Yami sin importancia. - " no tienes por qué preocuparte, me atendieron pronto cuando termine la misión. –

Yugi descubrió la venda de la herida de Atem, parecía estar bien, pero aún así la desinfectaría.

Tomó el alcohol y algunos algodones como curitas y las coloco sobre una mesa.

\- Quiero que te duches primero, después limpiare tus heridas una por una. –

\- Quiero que te duches primero, después limpiare tus heridas una por una. -

-"Sí señor. -

Acate las órdenes de Yugi, me fui a duchar y luego regrese encontrándome con Yugi sin camisa, por un momento pensé en dar un comentario pervertidos sobre lo lindas que eran sus caderas, pero mi perspectiva cambió cuando vi sangre en la palma de la mano de Yugi.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?. - Avance a el de inmediato, me coloque enfrente de él y note que tenía una herida en su costado derecho. -" ¿Quién carajos te hizo eso?. - Cuestione con molestia.

-"No importa quién me lo hizo, si no cómo debo de curarlo. - Me dijo, tomo el alcohol, un algodón y un trapo con ello se colocó en su boca y después de prosiguió a curar su herida, de pronto comenzó a gritar ahogadamente, pero se trataba la herida con mucha delicadeza, la zona debe de estar muy sensible.

Así que coloque una silla frente de él, tomé la gasa y el alcohol entre mis manos, Yugi abrió sus ojos, retire el trapo de su boca, luego bese su herida, Yugi se ruborizo.

\- ¿Qué estas...?, ¡Ah! ¡Idiota!. - Grito cuando comencé a curarlo, se sostuvo de mis hombros y los presiono con un poco de fuerza, aún así no me detuve, seguí curando su herida hasta taparla con una gasa.

\- Listo, ahora tu. - Le di el alcohol y las gasas. - " Quiero que sepas que yo... -

Soy interrumpido por unos suaves labios y son los de Yugi quien apresan los míos, me quede estático y luego se alejó rápido.

\- Lo siento, esto no... Yo... Yo... - No hubo otra palabra de parte, Yugi solo tomo su camisa, su bata y salió de la habitación.


	4. C

Aquel beso tan simple me dejó estupefacto. Sorprendido.

Toque mis labios, aún sentía el tacto de los labios de Yugi sobre los míos.

¿Por qué me habrá besado?, no puedo pensar en qué él sintiera algo por mí, él me lo había dejado más que claro en una ocasión, pero esto... Pone en duda todo.

-"¿Es posible que sientas algo por mí?. -

Al día siguiente y después de curarme todas las heridas fui hacia a la área donde se encontraban todo el equipo de cirugía, era su tiempo libre por lo que podía ver, algunos descansaban en algunos catres, otros en el suelo o con su pareja, algunos solo platicaba de como habían salvado la vida de miles de hombres y otros discutían sobre posibles innovaciones en la cirujia para salvar más vidas.

Pero entre todos esos diferentes grupos no estaba Yugi, ni siquiera estaba en su área correspondida.

¿Estará en otra parte?.

-" No está aquí. -

A mis espaldas, el único hombre que deseo ver ahora.

-" ¿A dónde fue?. - Pregunte para voltear lo a ver.

-"Mutó pidió el día libre, dijo que no se sentía bien. -

¿El beso le afecto tanto cómo para no venir a trabajar?, ¿tanto le repudio? ¿O solo no quería verme?.

-" Gracias por la información, Kaiba. - Agradecí una vez que me iba a recitar pero...

-"Oye, deberías de ir a verlo. Cómo yo lo vi, creo que su "calor" lo debe de pasar con alguien de confianza. -

-"¿De que estás hablando?. -

Él me vio extrañado.

-" ¿No te lo dijo?. - Me preguntó.

-"¿Qué?.

Kaiba me alejo de la área, me llevo afuera del lugar para comenzar a caminar.

-" Cuándo te fuiste a tu misión, a él le asignaron la misión (Bi2). –

Mi corazón se detuvo. Esas misiones eran asignadas a grandes rangos de médicos y Yugi no tenía ese tipo de rango, pero quien sabe... Todo puede cambiar.

-" Dime los detalles. - Ordene. Sí Yugi estaba mal debía de verlo, tan vez esa era la razón por la que él me beso.

\- No puedo discutir los detalles de mi paciente, pero en este caso... Solo puedo decirte, que el esta muy necesitado de sexo. En su misión le dispararon con un arma que está siendo revisada por equipos especialistas. –

-¿Qué fue lo que le dispararon?. -

\- Se le llama suero del erotismo, consiste en una sustancia modificada para que los soldados suelten ligeras feromonas que empiecen a cautivar a sus victimas y así sacarles información. -

-¿En que consisten esas feromonas?. –

\- En hipnotizar a la víctima aún que los expertos nos aseguran que las feromonas puedan atraer a la pareja de este y quedar incluso embarazado, aún que sea macho. -

-Entonces... - Quede un poco dudativo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?. -

Kaiba me Sonrió con malicia, entendí que me iba agarrar de su experimento.

\- Ni creas que yo voy... -

-Demasiado tarde, ya estamos aquí. -

Inesperadamente nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la habitación de Yugi, Kaiba había sacado una copia de la llave de Yugi, la introdujo y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Kaiba esto no...! -

-Demasiado tarde. -

Y me empujó hacia dentro de la habitación mientras la puerta era cerrada con llave.

Me levante como pude del suelo, intenté abrir la puerta pero no podía.

Ese maldito me las iba a pagar más tarde cuando salga de esto.

\- ¿Yami?. –

La dulce voz que escuché era de Yugi, no podía ver nada, estaba oscuro aún que trataba de verlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Me siguió preguntando, se comenzaba a escuchar cerca, mientras yo intentaba encontrar el apagador, cuando sentí que estaba cerca, sentí una mano que la detuvo.

\- No la enciendas. - Me dijo Yugi, podía oler un aroma delicioso provenir de él, Kaiba me dijo que ese aroma te puede hipnotizar o puede atraer a su pareja. - Me siento conforme en la oscuridad. -

\- Me enteré de lo que te pasó. - Hablé, intentaba no inhalar su fragancia, pero me lo dificultaba, podía sentir sus manos en mis pecho, la punta de su nariz acariciar la mía en un gesto de saludo. - ¿Estas bien?. -

\- Me siento bien ahora que estas aquí conmigo. - Me dijo susurrando a mi oído.


	5. D

No tengo tiempo para actuar, Yugi me acorralado contra la puerta, me siento tan indefenso ahora, casi no puedo ver nada entre la penumbra que hay.

— Yugi, debes tranquilizarte. El efecto de la sustancia. —

—Afrodisíaco. — Me interrumpe. — Es un afrodisíaco. —

— Eso. — Le digo, quiero poder distraerlo para poder distanciar lo de mi, si eso pasa, me dará tiempo de salir de la habitación y encerrarlo hasta que pasen los efectos.

— ¿Piensas en dejarme encerrado aquí?. —

Abro mis ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso me ha leído la mente?.

— Se te pueden ver en tus ojos las intenciones que quieres hacer. — Se apega más a mí. — Pero no voy a dejarte Yami. — Siento como toma mis manos y la diré je hasta donde esta su boca. — ¿Sabes por qué?. —

— Temo responder eso. — Contestó con un poco de dificultad, su otra mano se ha dirigido hacia mí parte íntima y va acariciando la de apoco. Inevitablemente sacó uno que otro suspiro y gruñido.

— No tienes por qué tener miedo, Yami. Soló déjame complacerte en todos los sentidos posibles. — Su voz se oye cerca de mí, aquel aroma delicioso se vuelve más intenso y me marea. — Déjame saber tus secretos Yami. — Su voz me engatuza, se vuelve deiletante para mí. — ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo?. —

Suelto un gemido ahogado, me siento tan débil, las fuerzas se me han ido, algo extraño me esta pasando.

— Lo que más deseo en todo el mundo. — Otro gruñido sale de mi boca, mi pantalón a sido bajado junto con mi bóxer y mi miembro está expuesto y despierto. — Es a ti. — Confieso.

Enseguida siento como Yugi comienza hacerme una felación, su boca introduce mi miembro sin miedo, su boca es tibia y me hace querer pentrar su boca de manera tan brusca hasta que me venga, pero me logro controlar. No quiero lastimarlo, alguien cómo Yugi debía ser tratado con las mejores atenciones.

Así que lo separó lentamente de mi miembro, Yugi me ve con necesidad y el deseo se refleja en sus ojos brillantes.

— Tenemos que parar. — Suplique roncamente, si seguíamos de esta manera... Yo realmente me dejaría llevar.

Yugi se levanta lentamente, se acerca más a mi, toma mis mejillas con delicadeza, sus ojos vieron fijamente mis labios.

— ¿Me dejas besarte?. — Me pregunta tímidamente. Mis mejillas se sonrojan por el tono tan tierno en lo que lo dijo.

— Eso no se pregunta, Yugi. — De inmediato le robo un beso y me alejo, el me un poco sorprendido. — Eso se hace. —

Y no tarda mucho para que Yugi comenzará a besarme, me besa con algo de torpeza, pero a la larga comprende un ritmo que me hace que lo siga y la larga, hago que ese beso se haga más húmedo y profundo haciendo que mi pequeño comienza a gemir entre los besos mientras pellizco uno de sus pezones.

— No tan fuerte. — Logra articular con sus labios rojos e hinchados.

— Lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Me vuelves loco. — Confieso, el aroma que desprende Yugi funciona como si fuera alguna sustancia que me hacia revelar la verdad de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Me sentía al borde del colapso, aquellos efectos que producía ese afrodisíaco experimental era que te hacía que confesaras todo.

“Es por eso que se le suministraron, para hacerle confesar todo. Mi lindo Yugi, es bueno saber que llegaste a tiempo a la basé, de otra manera hubieras perdido tu virginidad en manos del enemigo.”

—¡Ah!... —

— Lo siento. — Le susurro a la par de su oreja, Yugi ladra su cabeza al otro lado dejándome expuesto su cuello, estoy sentado en su cama, Yugi esta sobre mis piernas, mientras lo preparo con mis dedos que salen y entran en su entrada. —¿Duele?. — Le preguntó.

— Se siente muy raro... Ah... Pero me gusta. — Eso era lo único que quería oír, él lo disfruta, le gusta. — Yami, ¿por cuánto tiempo...? ¡Ah!... ¿Por cuánto tiempo me haz querido?. —

Las preguntas siguen y yo confieso nuevamente, me inevitable no responderle, aquel aroma me obligaba a responderle.

— Desde hace mucho tiempo, aibou. — Le digo, beso su cuello mientras meto el tercer dedo, Yugi gime de nuevo y prosigo. — Desde la primera vez que te vi, ¿y sabes?, me ha costado mucho el poder contener mis sentimientos hacia a ti, porque se, que no estas preparado para tener una relación conmigo. Pero aun así, déjame estar a tu lado. — Confesé y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Duele mucho no callarme la boca, he confesado demasiado y me duele pensar que cuando este termine, Yugi me odiara. Es por eso que yo debía de pedirle esto. — Por favor, solo por esta noche perteneceme y déjame pertenecerte. —

Y la respuesta llega de inmediato cuando los labios de Yugi besan los míos con algo de dificultad cuando me toma del mentón y me atrae a él.

El beso termina, me mira fijamente a los ojos y me sonríe.

— Esta bien Yami. Solo por esta noche. — Me limpia mis lágrimas y comienza a mover sus caderas conforme voy penetrándolo. — Gracias por confesarme tus secretos. — me susurra al final

Siento cómo mis dedos están humedecidos y como su entrada me aprieta como si deseara algo más, esta ansioso y yo también.

—¿Tienes hambre?. — Le preguntó divertido.

— Sí, tengo mucha hambre. — Me responde con el mismo tono.

Sacó mis dedos de su interior, se acomoda mejor entre mis piernas, ahora está volteado de tal forma que nos vemos cara a cara.

— Quiero verte. — Me dice mientras toma mi miembro. — Quiero ver tus expresiones. — Lentamente va introduciendo mi miembro en su entrada, gruñó lleno de placer, su entras me da una cálida bienvenida, me aprieta gustosamente.

— Eres tan... Tan... — Jadee un poco cuando estuve por completo dentro de él. — Eres tan estrecho. —

— ¿Duele?. — Me pregunta con curiosidad. Niego de inmediato, lo que me sorprende es que Yugi no se ha quejado de dolor.

— ¿Y a ti?. — Le preguntó.

El me sonríe divertido y pícaro.

— Me haz preparado muy bien. — Me dice, mi sonrojo aumenta mucho, siento que voy a explotar de la vergüenza. — Además... — Prosigue. — Antes de que tu llegaras me estaba preparando para ti. —

— ¿P-para mi?. —

El asiente.

— Sabía que vendrías. —Me dijo.


	6. E

A la mañana siguiente me sentía completamente desconcertado, con la mente en blanco, a medio vestir, me sostenía la cabeza, mi mirada estaba fijada al suelo, y mi voz no salía en lo absoluto mientras mi corazón martillaba con fuerza por el dolor que sentía, mis sentimientos eran un remolino tortuoso que desordena a n más mis emociones.

¿Y eso por qué?.

Hoy por la mañana me desperté sintiéndome con un gran peso de conciencia, con los ojos llorosos y con el corazón roto, pero con la idea metalizada de que mi amistad con Yugi cambiaría por completo.

Y eso era, justo cuando ambos nos despertamos nadie dijo nada, únicamente nos quedamos en silencio para después medio vestirnos.

Traté de entablar una conversación, pero mis intentos fueron en anos, Yugi lo volvía difícil y no lo culpo, seguramente no recuerda nada. Seguramente está confundido. Seguramente piensa que yo lo... Que yo... Yo me aproveche de él.

Y Ese último pensamiento me destroza el alma y el corazón. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y al creer que he acabado con la amistad que tenía con Yugi.

Sin embargo...

— ¿Estas Bien?. — Su pequeña mano toma de mi hombro en un gentil apretón que me reconforta profundamente, pero mi mente sigue invadida por malos pensamientos.

Quisiera hablar pero nada sale de mi dolorosa garganta.

— ¿Atem?. — Me insiste con voz tímida.

Luego de soltar un largo suspiro, me lleno de valor y respondo:

— Estoy bien. — Agarre mi camisa del suelo y me la coloque mientras me paraba, alejando el toque de Yugi de mi. — Tengo que irme. —

Largos segundos se mantuvieron entre nosotros para después que Yugi lo cortara.

— E-esta bien... Suerte en el trabajo...— Su voz se volvió más baja. Yo ya no aguantaba estar a su lado. Debía salir de ahí. Sin embargo antes de poder largarme y tomar el pomo persiví un leve sollozo. — Perdoname. —

Al escuchar a Yugi sollozar de esa manera, me gire sobre mi mismo para regresar con él y abrazarlo fuerte, Yugi hizo lo mismo, solo que a diferencia de este oculto su rostro en mi pecho humedeciendolo.

— No llores, ¿por qué lloras?. — Le preguntó con voz gentil.

Yugi hipa, no me responde, solo sigue llorando, mientras trata de abrazarme más fuerte.

— Yugi. — Insistí.

— Tan sólo perdoname. No tenía intenciones de hacerte eso. Créeme, yo jamás te habría obligado a tener sexo conmigo. —

¿Qué?, ¿lo recuerda?.

Lo separó de inmediato de mi para verlo directamente a los ojos sin poder creer lo que decía.

— ¿Q-qué?. ¿L-lo recuerdas?. — Le pregunté.

Yugi aún me ve con su rostro lloroso y un tanto sonrojado, pero a final de cuentas asiente.

— ¿Q- qué... Qué recuerdas exactamente?. —

Mi pequeño desvía la mirada hacia otra parte y el rubor aumenta un poco más.

— Te me confesaste a noche. — Me dice quedito pero claro. — Me dijiste, que por una sola noche te permitiera pertenecerte. — Su rostro ahora estaba rojo que nunca, luego noto como se toca sus preciados labios, aquellos que pude saborear con antelación anoche. — Tú... Tú... ¿Tú de verdad lo decías enserio?. — Ahora me mira. — ¿De verdad te gustó?. — ** + **

¿Qué debería de decirle?


	7. F

— S-sí, me gustas. — Respondí sin pensarlo dos veces. Yugi me mira un poco sorprendido y boquiabierto por mi confesión.

—¿A-así?. — Me dice. — ¿Por qué?. —

Desvío la mirada avergonzado y un tanto asustadizo por las próximas palabras que diría.

— N-No lo sé. — Me abofetee mentalmente, de tantas cosas que pude haber dicho, la palabra "no lo sé" había salido de mi estúpida boca.

—¿No lo sabes?, entonces... —

—¡No es lo que quise decir! — Le interrumpí antes de que mis palabras se mal interpretarán.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan, miro hacia abajo, lo cual fue una clara equivocación, pues note de inmediato las blancas piernas de mi Yugi decoradas con mis marcas que deje anteriormente, luego mi mirada recorrió el resto de su cuerpo; su cuello estaba marcado, parte de su camisa me dejaba ver sus clavículas marcadas que también tenían mis marcas.

Al final subí mi mirada a la suya, donde tuvimos contacto visual y más me sonroje.

—¡Ah!, ¡es que...!, ¡yo...!. — Me va a dar un ataque de pánico si no me controlo, pero es imposible controlarme, estoy tan nervioso por la presencia de Yugi.

Ya me había confesado a él, le dije que me gustaba, pero, decirle las razones por las que me atrae, en definitiva se me traba la lengua.  
  


— ¡Lo siento, no puedo decirte esto!. — Grite tan avergonzado y rojo que lo único que hice fue tomar el resto de ropa y largarme dejando a Yugi solo en su habitación.

Una vez estando afuera mientras calmaba mis pensamientos en algún rincón de la organización pude desahogarme.

— ¡Soy tan estúpido!. — Grite.  


*Continuará..


	8. G

Suspire por quinta vez, aburrido, desanimado, cansado por la actitud del único compañero qué, al verme, salía corriendo, huyendo de mi.

¿Cuánto tiempo debía soportar esto? Ya van dos semanas;¡dos estúpidas semanas en las que no nos hemos visto!, no hemos hablado sobre lo que ocurrió y tampoco hemos hablado sobre lo que pasará con nuestra relación.

Se que no debería presionarlo, pero Atem se tomaba esta situación como si hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida.

— ¿Otra vez huyó de ti?. —

A mi lado se coloca un colega, toma un plumón negro, lo destapa y después escribe en la pizarra que está enfrente de mi escribiendo su próxima cirugía que haría.

— Sí. — Respondí, viendo el tablero, ya no me quedaban cirugías podía retirarme por el día de hoy. — Esto me está cansando, cada vez que quiero hablar con él, sale huyendo. —

—¿Y por qué no lo sigues?. —

—Lo e intentado mas de una vez, pero el tonto es muy rápido, no puedo seguirle el paso. —

—¿Qué hay de acorralar lo?, ¿le has tendido una trampa por lo menos?. —

—Lo hice, pero es muy astuto, además, estamos hablando del capitán de operaciones especiales, Atem está en los mejores rangos de escape, es bueno deduciendo los movimientos de sus enemigos y míos. No tuve oportunidad de atraparlo. —

—¿Has mentido para que te vea?. —

—Sí. Y tampoco funcionó. —Respondí recordando la vez que le dije a una enfermera que solicitará a Atem, pues según yo, me habían pasado algo grave en el brazo, y como lo esperaba Atem no se lo creyó y no vino.

—Si que es obstinado. —Se ríe Kaiba.

— Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Si no quiere hablar, está bien. Pero cuando quiera hacerlo ya no lo escucharé, ni siquiera quiero que se me acerque. — **+**

Con esas palabras me retire del lugar.  
  


×Continuará..


End file.
